kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dilli's Power RP
Dilli's Power is an RP created by Shacho. Members *Shacho (creator) *Race6000 *10 Brave Kirbys ASK IF YOU WANT TO JOIN! Shacho 20:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Characters *Kirby (Shacho) *Jane (Shacho) *Dilli (Shacho) *Aronus (Race6000) *Timey (10 Brave kirbys) *Marx (10 Brave Kirbys) *Magolor (10 Brave Kirbys) Add which characters you want to have in the RP! Shacho 20:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Story Jane is outside Kirby's house cradeling Dilli, with Kirby standing next to her. Jane: You know, I wonder what Dilli is. Kirby: Me to. Up on the top of a cliff, a warrior is watching them...It's name was Aronus...But yeah, he's just watching...For now... Dilli:(starts crying for some reason, and shoots two weak eye lasers to where Aronus is) Jane and Kirby: WHAT THE- One of the lasers hits Aronus. Aronus topples off of the cliff, and since he is apperantly VERY light for his size, he is able to slam right in front of their eyes, and his sword slides out of it's holder. It is covered in runes of another language. Fifty languages, to be exact. Kirby:(approaches Aronus) Are you okay? Dilli: *Whimper**Whimper* Aronus gets up and looks around. Then he looks at Kirby. Aronus' eyes shrink, showing he is shocked. "You..." Aronus says as he grabs his blade and, seemingly, teleports to the face of a tree. "I know you... My master says your ways are not worthy to be helping this world... You eat innocent warriors who are doing their jobs... Is that true?" Aronus say's as he points to a Waddle Dee. And he is prepared to fight. Fight to the death, and attack even if the slightest thing happens, for he is Aronus, and he attacks almost anyone for no reason to defend his master. Kirby: It sems as if you've forgotten the fact that all Puffballs are taught to inhale and copy their enemies' abilities. Dilli:(looks at Aronus, and cries) Aronus' blade starts glowing, and his eyes suddenly become blank. "Perhaps you don't understand... Your EATING them... Your MURDERING them...Perhaps you don't understand that it is a disqusting thing to murder someone by eating them... Imagine the poor soul who your eating, who is just doing their job. Look at the waddle dees...Imagine if you could just hop over them... I will avenge them right here an now..." For the fact that Aronus doesn't inhale his enemies, and the fact that he is more similar to Meta Knight than Kirby combat wise, he doesn't care what Kirby has to say. "KNOW THE POWER OF LIFE!" Aronus raises his blade and slams it toward Kirby. However, he purpously misses, so that Kirby can have the chance to either put up a worthy fight or run. Kirby:(finds a Sword Knight, inhales it, becomes Sword Kirby, and battles Aronus) They seem equally matched, and Aronus doesn't want anyone but Kirby to get hurt. He then realizes who else is there... "Wait..." Then grabs Kirby to stop the fight. He didn't want to unfairly hurt anyone... "No use fighting here... There are others with you..." Aronus stops moving entirely, and Kirby is still held in his... Um... Hand? Then all of the sudden timey appers in the middle of the battle. Timey:oh hi kirby.Fighting to the death again-ey? You know,there's a big fancy arena if you'd like to fight there-ey. Aronus looks up. "What the...? Is that a puny FAIRY? HAH!" Keep in mind, Aronus laughs at anything that looks like a fairy. Dilli:(continues whimpering) Timey:Thats it,prepare to warp to the dreadful time,of the dinosurs-ey.(uses all the time gears to send Aronus back to the prehistoric time). Dilli:(cries because of what Timey did) Kirby:(talking to Timey) Timey, you shouldn't have done that. You upset Dilli! Timey:Well at least that proves that im not puny. AND FOR THE TRILLIONTH TIME PEPOLE IM A TIME SPRITE NOT A FARIY! Aronus had been sent back to the present by his master. Besides, he had a reward. A T-Rex ate him and he cut it's head off from the inside. "Your next, bug!" Aronus jumps at Timey, and purpously misses, because his master is watching from afar, and doesn't want Aronus to hurt anyone. It's called self-control, believe me, I need it a lot. Dilli:(is crying loudly) Aronus stared at Dilli...He then walked to the stone wall, lifted his blade, and carved into it, murmering something... Dilli:(stops crying, but now whimpers) The runes start glowing... Aronus is against a tree, seemingly frozen. Timey:whats up with dilli today-ey?why is he crying so much-ey? and whats that blue puffball that was fighting kirby and i had to send him back in time-ey?hey i said my name-ey. Kirby: Dilli is seemingly scared of Aronus. Timey:will you two fight in that arena please-ey?dilli just dosn't know you Aronus-ey. Aronus doesn't move. The runes continue to glow, slowly becoming a white with a blue hue on the ends. Dilli:(whimpers) Then all of the sudden Magolor and Marx come out of nowhere. Magolor:hi me and marx have just become best friends,and we heard that there's a big battle between kirby and arounus.we invited all the villins a baddies to come watch this.com'on marx i'll get the popcorn you get the go arounus! banners and signs Aronus looks at them. He then charged at Kirby and swings his sword at him. to Avoid|Block = True. AKA, Kirby has the chance to avoid or block it, or take the hit. Marx:Magolor,now we use our secret wepon Magolor:okay, but after we do this to aronus i'll explian the plan we did (throws master crown to arounus) the master crown broke after i was defeted. so we stole the mystirious clock from timey.and went back in time to the time when marx was going to make his wish but we pushed that marx safely back to popstar then we made our wish to restore the master crown then we went back to pop star and here we are now Dilli:(looks at the Master Crown with a worried look on his face) Kirby:(avoids Aronus' attack) Aronus ignores the crown and then continues charging at Kirby, blade pointed toward his target. The runes flash rapidly. Magolor:what! he didn't take the crown?! fine, marx you take it and fell what it's like to rule the univurise marx:i'll get rid of kirby myshelf. and that baby better stop crying or he's getting it!!!!(takes master crown turns into super marx) then a super blade knight appers Kirby:(inhales the Super Blade Knight, becomes Ultra Sword Kirby, and uses it on Marx, Magolor, AND Aronus) Dilli:(screams and a black hole appears behind Marx and Magolor) Aronus throws his sword at the runes, and it becomes HUGE. It shoots back at him and he uses it to block Kirby's attack. However, I never said that you could push his blade into him. (Trust me, the super sword knight was really convienient for me durring the grand doomer battle, I had almost no life left, like the bar was as thin as this: | . He didn't hit me once when I used the super sword knight's power. XD) Dilli:(screams louder, and a large energy blast from his mouth hits Aronus, and continues crying) Aronus get's enraged, and runs toward Dilli. Sword first. Prepared to stab. What? Nothin' wrong with that, is there? XD Jane:(still holding Dilli) Don't you dare hurt him!(puches Aronus in the face) Dilli:(screams extremely loud, making everyone stop fighting) Aronus has a major anger management problem; Jane is going to end up making her grave come early. (That's more of a joke, I understand that you have plans for her. It means Aronus is going to end up attacking her and Dilli no matter what. He naturally fights, you can't stop him until he tires himself out. AKA, push him away with your hand. XD) He then charges at Jane, and due to the fact that he is clumsy (Plot convienience, my friend. XD), he trips on a random log that appeared out of nowhere. (I BLAME DILLI! XD LoL-no. Still, he tripped on a random log. XD) Kirby:(inhales Aronus and the log, and then spits him out into the air, but not as a star) Dilli:(falls asleep as the fighting stops) Jane: This make me REALLY wonder what Dilli is. THE END Category:Shacho Category:RP Category:Roleplay